


"Trick or Treating is Dangers"

by YuriCrazyWolf



Series: Clarke's First... [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adora/Catra (She-Ra) Fluff, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Child Abuse, Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Clarke is a werewolf, Clarke x Lexa, Clueless Clarke Griffin, Crossover, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, DON'T READ THE TAGS TO CAREFULLY!, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Theme, Harsh past, SPOILS THE FUN, The 100 fandom - Freeform, This has to be a dream or a nightmare AU, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, doesn't go into detail, she-ra and the princesses of power - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriCrazyWolf/pseuds/YuriCrazyWolf
Summary: “Ok, maybe there is something, who cares! Animals are more scared of us then we are of them!” ***** tried to be brave but Clarke can smell the small salty acidic of fear dripping off of all of them, she doesn’t mean to frighten the pups but it is unavoidable, she’ll make it up to them. Clarke darted out of the bushes clawing the stones on purpose to create the same eerie sound as before, the sound sharp enough to irate her own ears...This is in the same AU as my other story, "This has to be a dream or a nightmare" but the two don't interfere, so it can be read on its own!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clarke's First... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	"Trick or Treating is Dangers"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I know that its been way too long since you have heard from me :) and before anyone asks, I am still working on my original story, ""This has to be a dream or a nightmare" when there well be an update is hard to tell. BUT I am not giving up on it! It well be finished and that is a promise from me to you XD 
> 
> Anyways I have always wanted to post a holiday themed fanfic (I know I am a day late spare me) and here it is! I hope you guys love this one because I have been loving writing this story instead of my boring college papers -_- 
> 
> Little side note, if you haven't read any of my stories before welcome to the adventure!! I happily welcome all new readers!!  
> You might be a little confused on some parts here and there but it shouldn't get in the way of you enjoying this adventure and things are explained throughout the fanfic.
> 
> Should mention that I didn't have a Beta and I am very sleep deprived lol, please forgive my errors and I hope its not too bad
> 
> Please enjoy my treat to all of you and Happy Halloween!!

Clarke’s first Halloween

Clarke’s POV

Clarke’s muzzle tightened on the fox’s throat, the small animal has long since been dead, the cold temperature of its blood is proof of that. She had caught the animal while it had been hunting its own meal, it hadn’t been keeping an eye out for its surroundings and failed to notice Clarke slowly creeping up, the small predator stood no chance against her. Clarke had been merciful by killing it quickly with one snap of her jaws. She had been feeling so proud of herself for catching something larger than a rabbit. Thanks to this kill there won’t be any need for her to find more prey to eat and she’d be set to have dinner with Anya and her dad without raising any suspicion over how she ate.

Anya had told her to go hunt and fill up before dinner began, the older female had previously asked her to join her and her father in sharing a meal and unlike Lexa (bless her heart) Anya found it smarter for Clarke to be full before eating with her dad. Lexa will not be with her tonight, she had to help her old school with the young pups, something about guarding them while they visited the neighborhood, and her love found it best that she stayed with Anya. Clarke had not minded since she liked spending time with Anya, plus she got to eat more meat dishes instead of all those stupid vegetables. Clarke is more than ready to eat this kill, preferably closer to where Anya lives so that she is not wasting any more time, but she cannot bring herself to move from the spot she is hidden. She should have felt shameful for hiding away like a coward, to seek shelter behind the bushes made her no better than the rabbits she’s eaten, but the creatures that stood before her were like nothing she has ever seen before, they’re horrific.

Clarke kept low to the ground, her belly scraping on stones the sensation a bother, but she dare not move, she didn’t want to alert the creatures. She crawls closer to the bushes using a paw to push aside part of the plant so she may keep an eye out for the new threats. Each one of them had such disturbing features, the first creature has a huge knife through his skull a trail of blood dripping from the wound, his skin a pasty white, eyes sunken in with deep hues of blue and purple; the second one has an unhinged jaw its skin barely holding on as it swung every time she moved, her entire body covered in small pieces of glass; the third creature has a long furless tail, jagged horns on top of his head; and the last two aren’t frightening at all, one is a young blonde female with wings like that of a butterfly and she held a stick with a star and her companion has the tail and ears of a brown cat. The three more frightening creatures are circling the younger females, the monster with the unhinged jaw holds two plastic orange and green pumpkins above their heads.

“You’re the worst Brittany!” The little blonde cries out trying again in vain to grab the pumpkins, why she wants them so badly Clarke did not understand, sure the orange fruit made a great snack, but they are not worth being hassled over. The scary creatures have been taunting the little ones for some time now, calling them names and shoving them around purely for their own entertainment. The little cat hybrid suddenly ran up and kicked the creature named Brittany right on the shin, making the thing cry out as the butterfly female quickly grabbed her friend’s arm and yanked her back before one of the males could grab her. Brittany cursed up a storm as she rubbed at the injury glaring daggers at the catgirl,

“Give them back we need them!” The little cat snared at the older ones, showing her teeth like a fearsome predator, she even had four small fangs just like Clarke’s (though hers are, larger in comparison). Clarke smiled feeling a little proud that the cat would willingly challenge those so much stronger than herself. The cat held her head high despite her butterfly friend standing between them and the monsters, the catgirl didn’t break eye contact with the ringleader.

“Little shit! It’s not my fault you two took forever to get ready and missed joining up with your baby group,” the unhinged creature hissed at the girls, she raises a hand to strike them, the butterfly female flinches and the cat girl squeezes her eyes shut. But the strike never came, it was only to put the little one in their place, Clarke knows the feeling, her muzzle tightens on her hunt. The monster laughs enjoying being able to torment the young pups, the laugh reminds Clarke too much of her old owners, who they took such pleasure from being able to make her cower.

Why were the young females putting up with these awful creatures? Why didn’t they run away? Clarke cannot see why the group is together in the first place, none of them looked like the other so they were not family nor were the girls tied up. The girls have a chance to get away, they only need to turn around and run full speed, to leave these creatures behind and start anew, so why haven’t they? She wonders if maybe she should swallow her fear and try to help the little pups, it is obvious the pair are harmless, and compared to the others it is likely the younger females will not harm her. Clarke huffs out, it is perfectly reasonable to be hesitant to step in, those creatures may look slightly human but by their appearance, they should be dead, not walking about like it was any normal day. The three horrid creatures laugh when the young butterfly female begins to cry out of frustration, she holds her head high and balls up her hands but even from here Clarke can see that they trembled,

“Little crybabies are all sad they missed joining up with that savage freak show,” the horned male grins wide, daring to reach down to shove at the little butterfly’s shoulder. The small female stubbles back tripping over her own feet and falling against her cat friend causing them both to hit the ground. The fall is rough enough that one of them cuts their hand and she smells the fresh blood. Clarke drops the fox she is holding and lets out a growl, the need to protect the smaller ones ruling over her fear of the monsters. The male with the knife in his head looks around them clearly, he must have heard her, good. Clarke isn’t going to stand by and let these abominations terrorize these small pups, it is pathetic that they choose to victimize pups a quarter of their size.

“She’s not a savage! Her name is Lexa and I wish she were our foster sister instead of you!” The little cat hybrid screamed as she held onto her butterfly friend who was now full-on crying, the blonde was holding her hand to her chest likely she is the one that has the cuts. Clarke’s ears shifted forward at the mention of her mate to be’s name, surely it had to be her Lexa, her love did say she was guarding some young pups, maybe these two got separated from the group? Whether or not it is the same Lexa it does not matter to Clarke, she is going to help these pups despite her stomach twisting from having to face the scary creatures. The catgirl has tears running down her cheeks, but she dared not cry out like her friend, instead, she glared at the group as the monsters laughed on continuing to call them names mocking their strength. Clarke glanced at the fox she had hunted thinking maybe if her muzzle was fresh with blood that it may intimidate the creatures. She quickly bent down smearing her muzzle in the open wound she made tearing a little into the skin for more when needed. Clarke's hasty movements caused her to knock into the bushes and her claws made a piercing sound as she slipped over some stones. The group ahead of her went silent, even the butterfly female went quite but she sniffled now and then,

“W-what was that? Y-you heard that right?” Came one of the male’s voices shocked, Clarke barked a laugh she was already gaining an advantage, reaching down again she pushed her kill under the bushes making a mental note that she came back for it later. If she were to forget it would be a shame but definitely not a loss when it meant she helped the young pups.

“You’re j-just hearing stuff, there’s nothing out here,” the boy with the knife looked around frantically, trying to fool himself that there isn’t another predator among them. Clarke pulled her lips back then let out a loud growl knowing that the silence around them will only make her voice sound more terrifying, her own heart still raised in her chest though, she couldn’t believe she was about to face some monsters for the sake of two little ones. The group jumped in place, the older ones began to back away from the little pups dropping the pumpkins in the process, the small fruit spun before lying in its side Clarke noticed that they weren’t whole, they were hollow and in them were several pieces of small shiny squares.

“Ok, maybe there is something, who cares! Animals are more scared of us than we are of them!” Brittany tried to be brave but Clarke can smell the small salty acidic of fear dripping off of all of them, she doesn’t mean to frighten the pups but it is unavoidable, she’ll make it up to them. Clarke darted out of the bushes clawing the stones on purpose to create the same eerie sound as before, the sound sharp enough to irritate her own ears. The group shrieked this time as Clarke ran around them, waiting for the best opportunity to stand behind the little ones to convey that the monsters will want to leave the pups behind to save their own lives. She let out another snarl, circling closer that by now they couldn’t miss her, but instead of the beasts guarding their prey like a predator should they were frantically trying to push each other towards where they believed could lead them out of the woods.

“Move you, dumbasses! I’m not getting eaten because of you brats!” Brittany shrieked out lunging towards the young girls, but Clarke is not going to give her the chance, with a quick sharp turn she leaps out of the covers of bushes and lands behind the pups. Clarke prays she has not frightened the young girls, but she cannot offer to put herself in danger by checking on them. She hunches over the two little ones keeping them close to her chest as she leans down and bares each of her fangs at the cruel creature. Brittany has lost the ability to breathe as she stares at Clarke wide-eyed, the monster’s body trembles worse than a bare tree in a winter storm and as if it couldn't be more possible she became paler.

“Oh fuck no!”

“Let’s get the hell out of here!”

Clarke hears the males scream, their feet hitting the dirt as they field for their lives but she refuses to break eye contact with the one named Brittany. The creature has frozen up, having no strength to form any words as it babbles out nonsense, the overwhelming snitch of fear stings Clarke’s nose. From this proximity, Clarke can smell something underneath the scent of fear, but the smell is too faint to pick up on, she thinks it may be something sweet. She feels movement against her chest, not wanting the little ones to move she curled a paw inward and held them both firmly against her. She’d comfort them a bit, first things first, she’s going to make sure this monster never tries to hurt these girls again in a quick whim she linked with the thing momentarily surprised she was able to.

“Listen up you vile creature, if you ever look for these girls in any way, I’ll find you first and hunt down,” Clarke snarled out deeper, the creature made no sign that she even heard her, “answer me!” Clarke pushed forward shoving the creature backward with ease causing the monster to stumble back barely who was able to keep from falling over,

“I-I I’m not hearing anything, t-there’s no voice in my head!” Brittany sobbed now tears streamed down her face and oddly enough the pale white on her cheeks began to turn pink. Clarke huffed out utterly confused, she took a huge sniff at the creature a scent had peaked through and it smelled like a common human. Keeping her grip on the girls, Clarke looked closer at the shards of glass piercing the creature’s skin, the wound looked so real but there was no scent of blood. How was that possible? Nothing can cover up the smell of blood, the scent is too rich like a tasty rare steak, Clarke knows the scent better than anything in the world, the only blood she smells is from her kill and from the blonde’s cut hand. But the creature clearly has wounds! Clarke barked out angry for not being able to understand this mess, she’d have to think about this later or ask Anya, well more like warren her the world was going insane.

“Run before I decide to eat you instead of my fox,” Clarke clawed at the dirt conveying she'd be ready to chase after Brittany if the girl chose to challenge her. But the monster only nodded frantically taking steps back as she did, the creature did not even bother to look down at the young ones to see if they were ok. Clarke can feel them squirming against her fur, but they didn’t fight any harder. She can hear them whispering out a plan on how to escape, “Didn’t you hear me?! Get out of here!!” Clarke disconnected sharply slightly hoping she caused the beast a headache, she flashed her fangs one last time and that was all it took for Brittany to turn tail and run like the word was about to swallow her whole. Of course, she had no intention of chasing after the monster, her attention shifted towards the pups who were arguing over whose plan worked best.

“Adora don’t!” One of the little ones yelled out; Clarke looked down to see what all the fuss was about only to have her nose get smacked harshly. Immediately Clarke released the girl stepping away as the sharp slap made her muzzle sting, that blonde sure has a lot of strength for being no taller than Clarke’s shoulder. She shook her muzzle hoping to get rid of the pain but still, something was pricking at her nose, she stuck her tongue to check only to cry out when she nudged the wood piercing her nose.

“ _ What the hell! I save you and this is the thanks I get? _ ” Clarke snarled low, even if the little maggot hurt her, she is not going to be cruel, after all, she had been rather scary, maybe more so than the monsters. She lifted a paw to rub at her nose only to whine when she felt there was more than one splinter. What is it with Clarke and trees?! This is the fourth or fifth time she has been assaulted by the rooted plants? She let out another whimper, knowing she is going to be teased about how she got hurt from a little girl’s stick, Anya is going to tease relentlessly. She sighed, throwing herself on her belly then began to paw at her nose to try to take the things out.

“Catra come on! We can’t waste anymore time, we need to go while she’s distracted,” the little butterfly named Adora is urging her friend to leave, Clarke looked up at them and the blonde one is trying really hard to get her cat friend to go. She knew she had to help them get back to wherever they needed to or they would get lost here, Clarke kind of wanted to let them since she got such awful thanks for helping them out. Clarke would not do that of course but still, that had been very rude, she tried again to pay off the small pieces of bark, but her claws ended up pushing it more in, she whimpered. Oh, great powerful alpha has been stuck down by a butterfly and her twig, how humiliating. Clarke’s treacherous tail decides to add more embracement by fluffing up like a Jelly after being blow-dried.

“It’s not even trying to hurt us! Look at her, she’s in pain and you are the one that did that,” the catgirl yanks her arm away from Adora as she had kept pulling, “I’m going to help her, it’s the least we can do,” Catra took a few tentative steps towards Clarke, clearly she is afraid but she is a brave enough push aside her fear and moves forward. “She didn’t growl at us at all, she hugged us and she was only wanting to chase off Brittany and those two idiots,” Clarke stayed on her belly not wanting to spook the cat hybrid so she lifts her head once Catra stands in front of her. A rather clever cat this one is, how she understood what Clarke was doing to help them is quite interesting. Why couldn’t Anya’s feline be that smart? Jelly once got herself stuck in a tree after having claimed it to the highest branch, the damn thing only meowed helplessly instead of climbing back down.

“Yeah I guess that could be true,” Adora mutters under her breath as she also slowly approaches Clarke but she still holds onto the assault weapon, stupid star stick. Clarke looked at the stick keeping her attention on it as she growled at it. Sure, things could be easier if she links with them and asks Adora to get rid of the stick, but she does not want to push things any further than she already has. Plus, Clarke should not be exposing herself to random creatures that she doesn't even know or let only feel she may trust. Adora stops right away even taking some steps back, “I don’t think she likes me,”

“I wouldn’t either if you just up and hit me randomly, throw away the stick dummy it doesn’t even match your costume,” Clarke glanced at Catra, tilting her head curiously, she’s been hearing that word a whole lot this month, what did it mean? Clarke has heard it from Lincoln a few times when he was on the phone with his girlfriend arguing about matching costumes. She had not given it much thought, not really caring what it meant and only got curious when the end of October was coming up and that word kept being tossed around at home. Adora did as she was told, throwing the stick as far as she was able to and took a hesitant step closer, Clarke made sure to wag her tail to convey she meant no harm. “See? I told ya,” Catra stuck up her head all proudly, Adora rolled her eyes making a comment that her friend was always right,

“Come on, let’s just hurry up and help her so we can go. We are already missing a lot of time to hang out with Lexa,” Adora pouted, she leaned in closer looking over Clarke’s face to see what damage was caused. She could not blame Adora for wanting to leave right away, Lexa is the best human in the whole world, who would not want to spend time with her? Thinking of her love made Clarke’s tail wag faster, maybe she should hurry this along too, she would like a chance to say hello to her mate-to-be while she reunited the girls with Lexa. Clarke’s love will be so proud of her for saving the pups from the monsters,

“Really Adora? What is cooler than getting rescued by an 8ft tall wolf and seeing Brittany get what she deserves.” Catra rolled her eyes, then slowly reached out grabbing Clarke’s muzzle and pulling down so she may see better. Clarke barked a laugh, spooking them both. Though she wagged her tail to comfort them before they changed their minds on helping her.

“There’s no one cooler than Lexa, but thanks,” Clarke stuck out her tongue licking Catra’s hand, the cat made a face but didn’t pull away. Clarke ran her tongue over her teeth having tasted something sugary on the little one’s hand. She is not sure what the taste was but it's good either way and oddly Clarke notes that Catra did not taste like a cat but rather human. She turned the new info in her head not understanding how a creature that looks like a feline can taste human. The next best way to be sure about what the cat was is to taste her blood but Clarke isn’t about to feed her curiosity to find out.

“Actually nothing is cooler than that, I wish I had a camera to remember the look on Brittany’s face,” Adora laughs, the little blonde leans over her friend's shoulder resting her chin there as they both looked over Clarke’s face. She sees that Catra’s cheeks have turned red and she playfully shrugs off the friend, but her face remains red. Clarke grew more curious about the pair, she wonders how they know each other, maybe through school? Lexa has said that is the more common ground one goes to meet a potential mate to be and to be educated.

“There, you gave her a few splinters,” Catra carefully plucks out each small wood tossing them aside then quickly swiping a thumb across Clarke’s nose as a final search. Clarke pulls away from the little girl’s hands to tilt her head back, she licks at her snout healing the wounds before bringing her muzzle back. Clarke is momentarily startled when she realizes the cat has two different colored eyes, one golden and one teal, if this had been a wolf Clarke would not even have approached the creature. “Wow, she has really pretty eyes, they're like yours Adora,” Catra leans away from Clarke so that her friend may take a look, now she sees the butterfly female is blushing and thanks to her pale complexion the redness stands out.

“Did she just call me pretty?” Adora whispers a smile tugs at the corner of her lips, Clarke barks a laugh now picking up that these two must like each other, how sweet. She smiles at the realization being sure to wag her tail as her mate to be has said her smile can be mistaken for being scary. Adora reaches out a hand offering the back of her hand to Clarke’s nose, she tilts her head at the action, what did the little one expect Clarke to do with it? Clarke looks past the blonde having caught movement but it is only the cat girl who is currently gathering their fake pumpkins and plucking up the small squares to toss them back inside.

Adora still holds her hand out to Clarke’s nose, she stares at it not really knowing what the girl wants but then she is hit with déjà vu, Lexa has done this before while gaining Clarke’s trust. Adora wants to pet her, normally Clarke would never allow humans to touch her but maybe she can make an exception for this bug. Clarke leans in giving the female’s hand a small lick which makes Adora grin wide and she begins to scratch the front of her snout. Clarke doesn’t mind the spot but if she wants to scratch then she rather have it on the side of her neck, Clarke moves closer stretching her head to the side hoping that maybe she’d pick up on the hint.

“Catra! You have to pet her. She's sooo soft and fluffy.” Adora squeals as she jumps forward to wrap her arms around Clarke’s throat (well as much as the small one could), that’s not what she wanted but it is fine. Adora buries her face into Clarke’s chest fluff snuggling up close and holding on tight letting out a deep sigh as if the little one is in heaven. Clarke’s tail moves faster than she might have liked, the little one clearly just bonded with her, before she can give it more thought Catra has joined them choosing to hug her shoulder.

Both of the girls rub against her fur covering themselves in her scent as well as marking Clarke with their own smell. Clarke feels something different inside of her, human mind and wolf both in harmony, filling Clarke with a sense of warmth similar to napping beside a campfire, the flames stroking along the body as a gentle touch, the feeling is both overwhelming and incredible. What is this new sensation? Whatever it was Clarke wanted more of it, she wrapped a paw around Catra bringing her down towards Adora, the little cat yelped as she landed on the ground next to her friend. Clarke brought a paw around them both and snuggled up to them more rubbing her snout against their napes and making them giggle.

“She sure is loving huh?” Catra laughs her cheeks burning red as she was pushed into her friend who made no arguments over the close arrangement. Adora only managed to nod since she still had her face buried in Clarke’s fur, though she was able to tell from the heat the butterfly gave off that it was blushing as well. Clarke curled into the pair, feeling a need to keep both of the girls, maybe she could take them home? They were out here all alone with no parents around, Clarke and Lexa can be their moms and they would finally have pups of their own. The very idea of it made Clarke purr loudly, she didn’t care if they weren’t entirely human she will gladly take them in.

“As much as I am wanting to stay here, I think we have to go find Ms. Lexa,” Adora submerged from Clarke’s chest now looking at Catra who has moved back to lean against Clarke’s belly. “Or we need to go back to the house,” She glanced at the pair not really wanting to let them go but the blonde was right, plus Lexa could be worried she is missing these two pups. Clarke waited for Catra’s reply, the cat kept her eyes closed as she threaded her fingers into Clarke’s coat. Something in Catra's expression changed, where before she was completely relaxed, it could have been mistaken for her being asleep, but as soon as Adora said the house Catra tensed.

The young cat opened her eyes not really looking at anything though she met Clarke’s eyes and she picked up her head immediately. Clarke knows that look, she has made that look, the one that screamed “I don’t want to go back,” “she’ll hurt me” “I hate that place,”

Clarke leaned towards Catra spooking the girl as she got closer breaking her from whatever memory she slipped away into. The little one made a comment of Clarke being too close and she playfully pushed at Clarke’s muzzle, but she did not budge. Clarke looked over Catra’s body searching for a scar that she may have but there is none visible on her arms, face, or neck she leaned down using her nose she pushed up Catra’s shirt.

“Hey! What the heck are you doing?!” Catra shirked quickly, yanking her shirt back in place and she glared at Clarke angrily, but it was too late she had seen what the girl was trying to hide. Clarke leaned her forehead against Catra’s torso, Clarke let out a whimper because she understood what those scorch marks meant, you are not loved. Clarke whimpered again, squeezing her eyes shut hoping that no tears have fallen, she did not need to show such weakness in front of the young pup. Catra is already trying her hardest to be brave and unafraid, Clarke has done that so many times that she lost who she genuinely wanted to be. If the young cat girl continued to stay wherever she lived she would become cold-hearted hating all who try to get close to her.

“ _ You’re not going back there, I’ll be your mama, it doesn’t matter that we’re different species _ ,” Clarke nuzzled the small one kissing her cheek, the cat hybrid is at loss, not knowing why Clarke had done what she had. Clarke turned to Adora who was standing beside her, moving about nervously, she checked over the little one as well, when she saw no visible markings Clarke tugged up her shirt as well. Adora shirked, turning away as she pulled down her clothes and on her back Clarke recognized the marks of a whip, this one was being harmed too.

“ _ That's it, I don’t care what anyone says, you’re both my pups now, we are going to find Lexa and let her know you’re both safe and we will be your new better moms _ ,” Clarke stomped her paw determined, she got to up moving around Adora to get a hold of their pumpkins.

“What was that all about?”

“I don’t know, maybe she wanted to play?”

“Maybe, but either way we have to find our way back to town to find the trick-o-treaters,”

The girls talked about how they would find their way back, arguing which route would be best so they wouldn’t get lost. Clarke is not going to let them wander off, of course, they will get lost in here if they want to go to Lexa that is fine, but they are not going back to the awful house. Clarke sniffed at the fake pumpkins they smelled overly sweet, like chocolate and syrup, she pawed at one of them until one of the little squares fell out. She sniffed at the thing and her mouth watered up, this is chocolate, she grabbed the thing, but the outside tasted weird. Normally when Lexa gives her chocolate it’s already ready to be eaten, there wasn’t any plastic barrier around it.

“Hey you’re going to choke on that,” Catra appeared beside Clarke, she held out her hand “give it here,” Clarke willingly handed it over waiting patiently as the catgirl opened it up. She knew she was drooling. She licked at her muzzle eagerly, once the girl finally opened the plastic, she held it out for Clarke. She happily took the sweets chewing on it slowly to savor the rich creamy taste, she could feel her own tail smacking both sides of her hips.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to give dogs chocolate,” Adora added even though she reached into her own pumpkin and unwrapped another piece of candy then held it out to Clarke. She sniffed at it. This one wasn’t chocolate, this one was bright red and round like a small ball but shined in the moonlight the candy was being held up on a piece of white stick, a little hesitant she grabbed the red part. Clarke did an experimental lick at the candy and grinned excitedly; the hard piece of candy is rather delicious. Clarke tried to bite into it but it felt bothersome so instead, she held it in her muzzle and continued to lick at it.

“No one is ever going to believe this happened to us.” Catra laughed but her voice sounded distant, Clarke looked around catching the girls walking in the wrong direction, the pair heading deeper into the forest instead of the town.

“Hey wait up!” Clarke rushed over keeping her candy offer to the side of her muzzle as she stepped in front of the girls. She laid down again but this time she gestured to her back, trying to tell them to get on, she would link with them, but she did not want to scare them. Adora only started looking at her before she looked at her friend, Catra was quicker to understand what Clarke wanted, and she didn't even hesitate.

“Catra I’m not sure you should be doing that,” Adora stepped closer as Catra grabbed a fist full of Clarke’s fur and pulled herself on top. Clarke enjoyed her candy a little while as Catra adjusted on her back,

“Don’t be a chicken Adora, come on, she’s going to get us back to town,” Catra encouraged her friend as she held out a free hand for the fake pumpkins,

“How do you know that?” Adora huffed as she handed over the pumpkins, then got on Clarke’s back herself, she was nearly done with the candy Adora gave her. Once both were settled on top of Clarke she got to her paws easily, compared to Lexa the pair weighed nothing. Heck if it weren’t for how tight they held to her fur she wouldn’t even notice them.

“I just do, she’s a special kind of wolf she won’t hurt us,” Catra stroked the side of Clarke’s neck, she barked a little laugh thinking that Lexa will really be happy to have such smart pups. Clarke reached back grabbing the fake pumpkins from Catra's hand for the girl to hold on properly. Clarke held on to the pumpkins closely then began walking quickly towards town heading in the right direction this time.

“I feel like I’m going to fall off,” Adora muttered, yanking a little on Clarke’s coat, instead of reassuring her friend Catra laughs and tells her to hold on tighter. Clarke knows the best way to get them to hold on better, she has done it to Lexa, she slowly builds into a run. The girls scream delightfully as Clarke speeds down the path, they were obviously enjoying this, so she made a quick decision to take the long way back to town which was towards Anya house. She did need to let her know that they will be adding two more creatures to their makeshift pack, Clarke bet she’ll be so excited.

Xxxxxx

Lexa’s POV

“So none of them are real?” Clarke asked again for the tenth time as she sat on the porch of Anya’s house looking at the kids playing around in the front yard. Catra and Adora have long since joined the other kids and both promised Lexa not to say anything about Clarke “saving” them. When Lexa’s phone blasted with text messages and calls just from Anya, she had freaked out thinking something awful must have happened during dinner or maybe Clarke got hurt while hunting. That is what she was expecting, instead, Anya calls losing her shit saying Clarke has kidnapped two random babies and begged Lexa to come to talk some sense into her girlfriend. Something about Clarke wanting to keep them and that the babies were going to be part of her pack.

Lexa had hoped that Anya was just being dramatic, and the “babies” were just some random baby animals. She decided to bring the whole group of kids she was watching over to Anya’s house so she could clear up the little mess. Lexa asked the kids to stay in the front yard to play for an hour while she talked with her friends and when she walked to the back of the house to find Clarke in wolf form snarling at Anya nearly made her flip out. Anya was yelling at the golden wolf, gesturing behind Clarke saying that she could not keep the girls and that they have their own home. Lexa slowly approached casually waving a hand to break the tension between them, if not for Clarke’s amazing sense of smell the golden wolf wouldn’t have noticed her.

Once Lexa helped Clarke calm down she asked her girlfriend to explain everything and why she was being so mean to Anya. Lexa may have made the werewolf feel guilty for being rude to Anya but her old friend had also been rather mean herself failing to keep a cool head. Anya let her know that she sent the girls inside her house to get something to eat while she took care of things. Lexa peaked inside to see what girls Clarke kidnapped and she’d been surprised to see Catra and Adora, the two were happily stuffing their faces with Anya’s dad who was all too happy to feed them.

Lexa knew the girls, not well since she literally met them about an hour ago. Earlier in the evening she had decided to head to the school sooner so she could say hi to some of her old teachers and to get the list of kids she would be looking after. When she had gotten the list from one of the teachers, it had check marks next to kids’ names that completed all their homework for the day, but two names did not have them, Catra and Adora Weaver. Lexa asked about them and the teacher told her that the pair had 30 more minutes to turn in their work or they would not go. She felt sad for them honestly, the girls just happened to be sitting at their desk arguing how to solve a problem and the teacher wasn’t even lending a hand.

So she did what any reasonable person would do, she went to help them finish their homework the teacher had protested at first claiming they needed to figure out on their own but one quick glare made him back off. The one named Catra wasn’t very fond of her at first while Adora latched onto the help and with some gentle coaxing and praise (things she’s become an expert in thanks to Clarke) Lexa helped them finish their work on time. After that, the girls considered her cool and they had to run home to get changed, Lexa waited for them, hoping they'd be back before her group of kids became impatient. She thought maybe their parents changed their minds about them going so she left school.

Obviously, something had to have happened that the pair didn’t make it to the school on time, so Lexa turned to her girlfriend and asked what had happened. Clarke told her the little adventure she had by saving the girls from the horrible cruel monsters and she pushed aside her own fears to do it, she had been feeling so proud of herself. Lexa did not want to crush her pride of course but there was no avoiding it that she had to explain that the “monsters” were only kids in customs. She felt so bad for not explaining what Halloween was to Clarke, Lexa’s workload got crazy and she had long since promised to escort the elementary kids for their trick or treating.

Maybe it was because Lexa loved Clarke so much that it felt like they were always together that she forgets there are still some things that Clarke has no idea about. Her girlfriend grew up within cages and stone walls, of course, she would not understand something as simple as Halloween, the holiday where people dress up, watching scary movies, and eating a ton of candy. But for a werewolf, who didn’t have the privilege to learn such silly traditions, it must have been so confusing to suddenly see a bunch of humans not looking like their usual selves.

“No baby, they’re all just wearing costumes, they do it for fun and to get free candy,” Lexa explained again reaching out as she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, taking out some leaves that had gotten tangled up. Clarke furrowed her brows, the concepts still too odd for her, she was overthinking this. Lexa smoothed out the crease on her forehead so she could feel her girlfriend let out a purr right away probably without meaning to since she was still trying to figure it out. Lexa checked on the kids, they were starting to get restless with all the waiting especially since they were only sitting here. “Hey, why don’t you come with me and the kids to trick or treat? I’d love to have you with me.” Lexa nudged her playfully to get her out of whatever thoughts were spinning in her head,

“But I don’t have a costume,” Clarke argued though she perked up right away looking at Lexa eagerly, she laughed tapping Clarke lightly on the nose. She was quick to nip her finger before Lexa could even pull away, she shot her girlfriend a glare but she only grinned and licked at her fangs.

“You don’t need to have one, it is just fun to see everyone else dressed up, and besides I don’t have one on.” Lexa urged quickly looking away from Clarke’s mouth and those stupid sexy sharp fangs of hers. She decided to distract herself by counting the kids and making sure all of them were still there. Lexa flinched a little when Clarke leaned close to her ear and blow at her neck lightly,

“You know I can still smell your arousal even if you cross your legs, Lexa,” Clarke whispered, Lexa’s eyes went wide and she immediately went to push Clarke back but the wolf has always been quicker than her. The she-wolf snatched up Lexa’s outreached hand and brought it to her lips, Lexa froze up as Clarke opened her mouth and pulled Lexa’s finger towards one of her fangs. She shivered when Clarke purposely nipped her finger with the sharp canine, the pressure is enough to cause Lexa's fingertip to bleed.

“Clarke, behave,” Lexa warned but the threatening tone sounds weak, even to her own ears. She bit her lip and embarrassed that she felt her lower torso tremble and Clarke licked at the small wound she caused and grinned wide.

“What if I do-”

“You have sharp teeth like me!” A familiar voice shirked excitedly; Lexa immediately shot to her feet separating the close contact she had just been in. Catra is standing in front of Clarke staring at her mouth, the little one leaned forward placing her hands on Clarke’s knees. “I thought I was the only one,” Catra whispers, a look of admiration passed over her eyes as Clarke exposed her teeth to the young one. Lexa shook her head, what crazy imagination did kids have now these days? And why does her girlfriend have to act like one sometimes?

“Nothing wrong with sharp teeth,” Clarke tells Catra as the little girl leans away, still staring at her mouth. Catra opens her mouth and exposes her teeth as the she-wolf has, and Lexa is surprised to see that the cat girl actually has some fangs too.

“People at school think it’s weird, they call me a freak,” Catra mutters softly kicking at a rock near her feet, Lexa sighed she knows that feeling. Clarke reached out placing a hand under the girl’s chin and lifted her head up.

“Then show them who’s alpha, you hold your head high and show them off proudly because they’re freaking cool.” Clarke glanced up at Lexa, a look of mischief passed her face before looking back to Catra, “besides you’ll find someone who’s actually really into them and then you’ll be really happy you have them,” Clarke added and Lexa’s face went bright red her jaw dropped, literally stoned that the she-wolf would say this to an 8-year-old girl.

“You mean like Adora? She really likes my fangs, and she doesn’t care if I bite her,” Catra smiles back, her little cheeks turning bright red as the girl looks over at Adora who is roughhousing with one of the boys. The girl must have heard her best friend because she looked towards them and offered a huge wave smiling ear to ear, “dork,” Catra whispered giggling as she offered a small wave back before she turned back to Clarke,

“Oh yeah definitely wait till you get older, that’s when it’s really f-“

“Alright, kids! Back in the formation, line up with your buddy!” Lexa clapped her hands loudly, glaring at Clarke who smiled smugly while the kids quickly got in line. While the kids figured out who to buddy with Lexa moved closer to her girlfriend and flicked her forehead. Clarke yelped hand flying up to rub at the reddening spot, the she-wolf snarled at Lexa as she leaned down to face her, “Clarke, I hardly doubt I need to explain to you that isn’t an appropriate topic for a kid,” Lexa hissed lowly as Clarke showed her teeth in protest,

“But she was worried about it, I thought it would cheer her up which it did,” Clarke stuck out her tongue a smug smile gracing those darn kissable lips. “It’s nice knowing some humans have a kink for biting,” Clarke shot up from her seat kissing Lexa quickly in the process and darting away before she could whack her, again. Lexa’s cheeks were burning up and she just fucking knew that Anya must have taught Clarke the new word.

“Ms. Lexa will you be our buddy?” Lexa looked down to see Catra and Adora looking up at her hopefully, it crushed Lexa that she’d have to say no. Lexa looked over to Clarke who was actually watching them and then an idea struck her,

“Actually do you think you can do me a favor?” Lexa asked leaning down to their eye level, she noticed Adora’s butterfly wings were crooked, so she reached out to fix them. Adora tensed as she reached behind to adjust the wings having gotten knocked around while she was rolling around the floor. Lexa figures she must have startled her; she should've asked if it was ok to adjust them. “Would you show my girlfriend how to trick or treat? She’s never done it before.” Lexa smiled as she slowly patted Adora’s head, which only made her tense more, maybe the girl valued personal space.

“Sure, this is like our third Halloween so we are basically experts,” Catra spoke up before she grabbed Adora’s hand and yanked her out of her frozen state. Lexa was not sure why Adora froze up as she had, but it reminded her of when Clarke stiffened when she first touched her face. She looked to the she-wolf who was on her mind, and she was currently talking to the girls, the two said they wanted her to stay with them the rest of the event. Clarke checked on Lexa first, of course, poor baby always needing some reassurance to try new things even when she really wants to. Lexa smiles and nods her head as she heads to the front of the group,

“Alright kids, let’s go get lots of candy!” Lexa cheered, leading the delighted children out of Anya’s front yard. The kids chatted excitedly over who would get the most candy and even challenged one another, Adora piped up claiming she and Catra will be the winners because they had Clarke. Lexa looked back at her girlfriend to make sure she is alright, the she-wolf is already busy though, chatting with the girls, so she does not notice Lexa checking in on her. Which is good obviously, Lexa hides the joy she feels at seeing Clarke with the girls, holding their little hands like it is something so natural to her. She cursed at herself when the idea of a baby comes to mind and she remembers very clearly that Clarke can give her that pup if she truly wants it... Hell, these kids were making her have baby fever.

XXXX

Clarke’s POV

“Trick or treat!” The little ones yelp happily as they hold out their pouches to the stranger at the door, the older male smiles at the pups as he grabs a handful of candies from the bowl and tosses them in their bags. Clarke waited with her new pups as they were last in line to get their treats, the two challenging each other over what candy they would get. She looked back at Lexa who was at the end of the paved sidewalk, her love busy chatting with a boy lo-dressed up as a green lizard, Clarke corrected herself.

“Hey Mr. It's our friend's first Halloween, can you give her candy too?” Adora’s little voice caught her attention and Clarke looked back seeing the stranger glance her up and down, she was not sure why. His gaze lingered on the scar around her throat, a glint of pity reflected in them before he looked back into the house.

“How old are you?” The male asked curiously he turned away from the entrance walking towards the right, then coming back with a plastic bag.

“23,” Clarke answers shortly, feeling a little anxious with the male speaking to her, she felt Catra grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Clarke looked down, smiling to calm her down she probably gave off the impression that she was feeling uncomfortable. She did not keep her gaze on Catra for long since she wanted to keep her attention on the stranger. The male hummed only nodding his head as he grabbed two handfuls of candy and tossed them in the plastic bag, then he held the bag out to Clarke. She moved closer and reached for the bag carefully, she’d be lying if she said her heart wasn’t pounding, something on the elder male’s arm caught her attention and a series of numbers lined up in order, 132624. The male mistook Clarke’s hesitation for unease so he was kind enough to lower the bag of treats onto Clarke’s hand. As soon as she had a hold on the offered treats Clarke stepped away, she reached down grabbing both girl’s hands, and pulled them back as well. 

“You’ll have to make up for all that lost time. Sometimes things get in the way of us being able to celebrate our lives to the fullest,” the male smiled at Clarke as if he somehow understood what she had been through, not wanting to continue the conversation she muttered thanks and pulled the pups back towards the group. 

“Lexa this trick or treating is dangerous, why would anyone let their pups go up to strangers to get treats?” Clarke questioned letting the girl’s hands go when they tugged lightly, the two were far too eager to peek inside of the fake pumpkins. Lexa laughs, shaking her head as she guides the pups to the next house, the little ones bragging about how much candy they have gotten so far. 

“Baby that's why I am here, as long as there is an adult around everything we'll be fine,” Lexa gestured to the kids to move up the path on their own, Catra and Adora look to Clarke, waiting for her to join them, Clarke huffed wanting to finish the conversation first but she didn’t want to disappoint the pups so she went along with them. The same thing happened before though a female hands out candy this time and Adora tells the female how Clarke has never done this before and the human gives her an odd look but still she tosses a few pieces into Clarke’s new pouch. 

“Usually after we hit as many houses as we can, Catra and I lay out all our candy in two different piles, one of all our favorites and one with all the gross ones, maybe you can do that with us, Ms. Clarke?” Adora piped in skipping down the path as she tussled her pumpkin a bit, Catra is already digging around hers, and Clarke can hear her counting softly. 

“Yeah after that, we put our favorite candies in Adora’s pumpkin and the gross ones in mine, cause Weaver always takes mine away. Which sucks for her cause she gets stuck with all the bad candy,” Catra laughs but when she mentioned the name of the woman a hint of stress leaked into the younger one’s voice. Adora tugged on Clarke’s bag wanting to look inside, she opened it for her, and the pup poked around a bit before taking out a random small toothpaste. She tossed that one off to the side, Clarke would have asked why but she was more curious to find out more about the woman that has caused Catra to stiffen.

“And who is Weaver?” Clarke dared ask as they moved along with Lexa’s group onto the next house, she took notice that this house had several small real pumpkins lining up the ground. Clarke would not mind having one of those as a treat, she had not filled up on her hunt and the dinner with Anya was supposed to fill her up. Adora and Catra both tensed up and their scent gave off the bitter taste of anxiousness, that confirmed what Clarke was worried about. 

“She’s…someone that takes care of us,” Adora muttered but Catra scuffed rolling her eyes before deciding to go ahead of them to get her to fill on candy, “Weaver watches over a bunch of kids cause the government pays her to, but she isn’t good at it,” Adora took off after Catra not wanting to miss out one her chance to get some treats as well. Clarke’s heart pinched up like someone thought it was fun to kick her heart in, the sadness that colored the poor pup’s voice pain her. She looked over at Lexa who moved on to the next house trusting that Clarke would watch over the girls. Clarke needed to mention that they are going to take in Catra and Adora, she had not had the chance to talk about it with Lexa while her love was explaining this holiday (that this is right? She cannot remember for sure). 

“Here, you forgot to come with us,” Catra held up some candy and so did Adora, Clarke smiled at them and opened the bag up for them, they are such sweet pups, why would anyone want to hurt them? They followed Lexa and Clarke tugged at the long sleeve sweatshirt that Anya tossed at her after she had changed forms and the girls were already inside. She already had clothes safely stashed away in the corner of the house, but the older female insisted she wore this hot thing to appear normal. 

Anya had been so angry with Clarke after she told her that planned on making the girls her own, which she is still going to do despite what anyone says. But she does feel bad that she has gotten in an argument with her pack sister, she will have to make that up to her, plus Anya had helped come up with a lie about why the wolf wasn’t there anymore. The girls momentarily had stepped outside to ask Anya questions and when they found that the wolf had left they had been so sad, but Anya told them how the wolf needed to go back with her own family but she surely would never forget the girls. Clarke had to hide behind some trees before the pair could figure out that Anya had lied to them, she felt awful having to lie to them, but Anya said that this was best for them. 

The next time Clarke saw the girls it was while Lexa was explaining what today is and why the humans looked weird. The pair did not pay her any mind though, of course not, she was a stranger to them in this form, but they did know Lexa who they hugged before they went to play. She was honestly a little jealous that Lexa got the affection while she had been ignored, but again she needed to remind herself the reason why. 

If Clarke had not bared her fangs to excite her mate to be neither of the girls may have approached her. Catra really liked that Clarke has fangs just like she did, the likeness seeming to have earned her trust and she had told Adora how Clarke is the same as her. Adora asked to see Clarke’s fangs and she gladly exposed them to the young one who quickly grew excited as well. And then Lexa helped Clarke bond with them further by asking the pair to help Clarke celebrate this day. 

“Hey, you’re sweating,” Clarke looked down seeing that Catra was telling the truth and her cheeks felt flushed too, she knows for a fact that Anya asked to wear the stupid sweater because of her scars. Clarke is not sure why on earth the older female would want her to cover them up, it's not the first time that one of her humans suggested covering them, though they never asked directly. Lexa has thankfully stopped finding ways for Clarke to cover them after they had sex the first time, considering she finally understood why she felt no shame for them. 

“I give off a lot of heat, hold this for a sec,” Clarke shrugged, she held out her bag to Catra while she decided to take off the damn thing, as she was taking off the thing she felt little hands tug on her shirt likely to keep it from going up. Once the horrid thing came off, she tied the sleeves around her hips so as not to lose it and later returned the fabric to Anya. Clarke’s sharp hearing picked up the small gasps both girls let out as they saw her marks a reaction that she has come to expect from most humans. Clarke checked to see where Lexa was a little surprised to find that her love was much further ahead, probably because she was chasing after a kid who wandered off. 

“What happened to you?” Catra’s question brought her focus back to the girls, Adora reaches out and tracing the scar on Clarke’s writs, her little finger trembled as she did so. Clarke smiled at Catra bringing her other wrist for Adora to see, the pup’s eyes widened, and she began tracing that one as well. 

“I was raised by some very awful hu-people, they wanted me to be someone I wasn’t,” Clarke explains taking a hold of the girls and pulling them towards a nearby bench, the pair didn’t protest they even seemed eager to hear more. “And when I didn’t do what they wanted, they would hurt me, which made me very unhappy for a long time,” Clarke doesn’t look away from the girls, she wants them to know that she understood their pain, wants to be clear that she intends to take them in. 

“Where are those people?” Adora asks, the pup now looks at the thickest mark Clarke has which is the one around her throat, she bent down a little to allow the little one to touch it. Adora’s fingers slowly move around her whole neck and Clarke sees Catra rubbing at her skin likely remembering her own marks. 

“Do you hate those people?” Catra whispers, maybe she did not want Clarke to hear but of course, she does. How could she not? Clarke felt Adora’s hand tug her shirt down a little, having seen the marks on her collarbone, she could hear the small whimper the pup let out. 

“I don’t know where they are actually and I do hate them, I really hate them a lot actually,” Clarke allowed Adora to continue to explore her skin finding each scar that covered her body, “I hate those people so much that I let it change who I am and I didn’t like who I became,” Clarke leaned back to sit up straight and Adora still wanted to see how many more scars she had so she tugged at the end of her shirt, Clarke lifted it a little so she may see those as well. Clarke is sure that these marks will look familiar to Catra. At a distance, she sees Lexa has finally caught up to the pup that had gotten away from her and from the looks of it, the pup was getting an ear full. Clarke smiled at her love as she made her way back to the houses but her mate to be kept a hold of the runaway, “But then I fell in love and she helped remind me of who I want to be,”

“How did you get away from the bad people?” Adora asked, Clarke, laughed a little to herself, the little one obviously did not care about the finding love part, she is still too young to understand the feeling. Though it seemed Catra understood the word a little more since she glanced at Adora, her cheek coloring just a tad.

“The first time I ran away, didn’t actually help me because I ended up getting caught again,” Clarke explained while watching other children pass by, each one giggling and playfully shoving at their friends, “But then Lexa and Anya saved me, if not for them I would never have gotten out of that place,” Clarke looked back at the girls both of who were looking at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. She could guess that maybe they were considering what to do next, they may gain more trust in Clarke and now wondered if they should share their own story.

“Weaver is like your bad people, she hurts us too…” Catra whispers to her, the little one’s eyes darted away as if saying the woman’s name will make her suddenly appear. Adora became shifty as well balling up her fist and she could see how her body shook merely from thinking of the woman. Clarke hummed, nodding, the only type of comfort that she can think to offer is open her arms to the girls. They hesitated for a moment, yet their gazes fell on Clarke’s throat and they slowly moved forward accepting the offered hug. 

“You’re not going back to that awful place, you are both going to become my pups and no one is going to take you from me,” Clarke whispered to them nuzzling their cheeks and kissing their foreheads, both of the girls let out whimpers crying softly as they held on tighter to Clarke. She tried her very hardest not to purr because she is sure that humans do not purr but shit, it was hard not to. Clarke nuzzled them holding on to them tighter as they continued to cry. 

“You promise you’ll adopt us?” Catra held on so tight that her nails dug into Clarke’s shoulder, she did not care though, she would gladly endure the pain if it helped Catra feel better. 

“Please adopt us, please,” Adora pleaded, the hopeful plea in their voices began to make Clarke cry too, she rocked them side to side praying to Gaia, she hoped with every fiber of her being that this Weaver suffers in the worst way possible better yet Clarke may do it herself. Her wolf mind howled in rage and an unwavering urge to find this woman responsible for putting these girls through hell. Clarke’s anger spiked thinking of what possible reason there could be, for this woman to willingly harm these pups. In some twisted way Clarke could understand why she would be punished, she would bite, claw, and snarl fighting her owners before they beat her into submission.

“Yes, I promise, you won't ever be stuck with that woman ever again,” Clarke reassured them again, she took a few deep breaths to calm the storm that her wolf mind brewed up, she didn’t need to lose control here. Clarke figured since these pups are going to be hers no matter what, why hide what she is? She began to purr, knowing the sound will bring the girls comfort, the gentle vibrations meant to calm young pups whenever they are distressed. Within a few moments, the girl began to calm down, and their sniffling soon stopped yet they did not pull away from Clarke’s arms. 

“Ms. Clarke, can we please go get more candy?” Adora asked, Catra nodded in agreement and pulled back enough to wipe her eyes but kept a grip on Clarke’s shirt. Clarke smiled nodding eagerly as she whipped away both of their faces, cleaning the tears that had fallen before she eased them back on the ground. She offered her hands to them and each was happy to grab a hold and off they went again to ask for candy from strangers. Lexa was waiting for them at the end of the street even from here Clarke can see the worry that covered her face, her mate to be held up her hand using their signal. Clarke smiled at her, flashing her a quick zero because she was not distressed, she knows what she wants. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Clarke promised Lexa everything was fine, they continued to go to each house and Catra and Adora wanted her to stay with them the whole time. Clarke did not mind of course though she wished could have the chance to tell Lexa what she decided to do, but that must wait until later. Clarke had quite a bit of fun going with the girls to trick or treat, and the two always spoke to the humans on her half, which she was happy for considering her distaste of talking with strangers.

As the evening grows darker, Lexa begins taking the kids back to their own homes considering that everyone lived in the neighborhood. Clarke kept Catra and Adora close to her comforting them repeatedly as the pups thinned out, she could feel her pups' fear, how they became more fidgety and snippier, especially Catra. Clarke could make the good guess that the catgirl must be the one who gets the most punishment, the little one clung onto her clothes desperately never wanting to be far. The only pups left are Catra, Adora, and one boy named Kyle who Lexa is already dropping off with his parents. They seem to have pulled Lexa into a conversation which obviously her love is not fond of, she is trying to end the talk by slowly backing away from them. 

“Ms. Lexa called the school earlier to ask for our address, we don’t know it,” Catra speaks up, she tugs at Clarke’s clothes again calling for her attention, she looks down at her nodding, Clarke already knew that. Lexa finally got away from the humans that hung out by the door, the pair watching as her mate was taken off. Clarke adjusts her grip under Adora’s legs, the little one had gotten tired earlier and complained that her legs were hurting so she picked her up and settled her on her back. Clarke knew Catra was tired too, she keeps rubbing at her eyes and letting out yawns, 

“Alright girls, your mom is waiting for you guys at Anya’s house, she seems very worried about you guys,” Lexa smiles at Catra but the little one doesn’t offer the affection back, instead she turns to Clarke and reaches out her arms, 

“She’s not our mom,” Catra hissed out, Clarke held onto Adora with one hand while she bent down to Catra, the girl is smart enough to understand to wrap her arms around Clarke’s neck. Lexa’s face pinched up confused at the sudden hostility but all the same, she moves up to help Catra hang on to Clarke,

“You know I could carry you if you wa-”

“No, I want Clarke,” Catra hung onto Clarke’s neck while Lexa adjusted her legs to rest against Adora’s, and Clarke gripped on to both of their legs to keep them from falling. Adora stirred a little in her sleep but did not wake; she only moved her arms to grip the side of Clarke’s shirt. Clarke is sure by the end of this day her shirt will be stretched out enough it could be used for a dress, a short one, but she did not care. 

“Don’t worry Lexa, I promise I am more than strong enough,” Clarke winks, she makes Lexa laugh even blush softly, what crosses her mind to make her flush Clarke is not sure but she certainly doesn’t mind. Lexa gestured for them to continue down the street heading towards Anya’s house which is at the end of the line of houses. “I’ve enjoyed this day a lot, especially being with these two,” Clarke mentions kissing Catra’s cheek as she hides her face into the side of her neck,

“They definitely got attached to you, I hope they don’t react too badly when they separate from you,” Lexa lets out a yawn of her own, her mate to be is also looking rather drained, maybe even more than the girls. If Clarke were in her wolf form, she would offer to carry Lexa too, but she cannot walk around a town that is already weary of her. She decided not to say anything, she wanted to wait for Catra to fall asleep before talking about the horrible female. “Anya’s been texting me telling me that their m- guardian is a real picky lady and pretty stuck up,” Lexa’s pace slightly picked up, maybe wanting to hurry on to the house to finally relax. 

“Lexa,” Clarke began biting her lip, she did not know how her love would react, but she knew this was going to cause Lexa to stress. Ever since she told Lexa about having the ability to impregnate her when the time came, she has made jokes now and then saying having pups must wait. Her mate-to-be has made it clear she is not ready to birth any little ones but maybe adopting Catra and Adora will be different. She peeked down at Catra happy to see that she has quickly fallen asleep, “I’m keeping the girls,” 

“What!?” Lexa whipped around hard enough smack into a streetlamp, Clarke cringed at the high pitch sound as it rang. Her mate to be hissed at the pain rubbing at her hip bone but she is staring at Clarke all wide-eyed and shocked, “Clarke did you just say what I think I heard?” Lexa questioned as pressed a palm to her forehead, 

“Yes, I’m not giving the girls back to that fucking woman,” Clarke snarled baring her fangs continuing to walk on, she did not want to leave Anya alone with this female any longer than necessary. She gets the impression that this woman must be like Nia, meaning that this female must know how to manipulate and twist things around in her favor. 

“Clarke, you can’t just decide to keep the girls! There are a whole lot of things that go into adoption,” Lexa ran up to keep up with Clarke, her love is in a daze as she stares at the girls, Clarke doesn’t miss the small smile that plays at her lips. But her expression changes quickly to stress and even some irritation, “Not only that, they have a guardian, I spoke to her and that woman is really worried about her kids,” Lexa argued now having to walk quickly to keep up with Clarke, 

“I said, I’m keeping them, Lexa, she doesn’t deserve them,” She glared at her love, may Gaia help her, she doesn’t understand why this is such a problem, they want pups so why couldn’t they keep Adora and Catra? Clarke barely even notices that is begun to move quicker almost in a brisk run, 

“Clarke, baby, please slow down, we need to talk about this,” Lexa’s breathing becomes heavy and even sounds distant, but Clarke’s wolf mind is pulling forward the memories of the marks that cover the girls’ body. How the little ones trembled at only saying her name, their eyes daring around crazed and feared like the woman was following them like shadows; how their body tensed to the point that not even a strong gust of wind could knock them down; how their cries and tears exploded from their bodies showing relief for the first time that someone was actually hearing them out; and they were only 8 years old, they have barely begun to learn what it means to be broken. 

But Clarke knows, she knows all too well what it means to be stripped away from one’s identity. To have the real you be caged away inside of you for years as that part of yourself rattles that cage begging you to remember who you are. Clarke snarled out as her wolf mind and human mind started to fight with one another over who is right, her wolf demanding that they seek justice for the pups and her human mind screams that she needs to be smart about this. She feels herself slipping, Clarke stops walking immediately and flashes Lexa five fingers before returning her grip on the girl’s legs. 

Clarke’s vision is cloudy but not blurry, not the best sign though also not the worst. She feels movement against her chest along with a gentle warm breath on her collarbone and against her back she feels someone nuzzling into her and just like that Clarke snaps out of it. She takes a few deep breaths deliberately scenting the little pups that she is still holding; their combined smells help cool her down. Clarke sees that Lexa is beside her now though she is bent over with her hands on her knees and she is breathing heavily, 

“Remind me, wh-y I’m dating you again,” Lexa gasps out as she straightens out and places her hands behind her head doing what she can to regulate her breathing. Clarke smiles hesitantly, she glances back wondering how far she has gotten to cause Lexa to be in such a state. Clarke’s eyes shot open, shocked to see that she somehow ran all the way to the end of the street and was already in front of Anya’s house. 

“Because you love me and you won't ever find anyone like in the whole world,” Clarke purposely used her whining voice, anything to keep Lexa from getting any angrier at her than she already might be. Lexa fixes her with a glare yet there is a small smile on her lips which means Clarke has been forgiven. She laughs a little which only makes Lexa chuckle, though she does stop soon after since Clarke did not want to wake the girls, who miraculously have stayed asleep. Before Lexa can make another argument against the girls, she decides that Lexa needs to know the truth, Clarke didn’t want to mention the markings because then Catra and Adora would be pitied which is always an awful feeling, “Lexa, they’re like me, lift up Catra’s shirt a little,” 

Lexa gives her a questioning look but does not make any arguments, she moves closer and gently without waking the girl lifts the shirt. Clarke looks away towards the house seeing two humans were coming outside, one that she knew all too well and the other is the perfect image of a monster. She hears Lexa let out a few curses in her native tongue, but her attention is purely focused on the older female that has caused her pups so much pain. The older female reeks of rot, literally, she smells like opened festering wounds that never have been cared for, her figure tall and lanky as if her body was merely stretched out as she aged, her hair a jet black like something that would swallow one in darkness, and she had a sick fake smile plastered to her lips. 

“Thank you so much for taking care of my Adora,” the woman spoke to Clarke directly, while Lexa had moved towards Anya quickly and she was saying something about what she discovered on Catra’s body. Anya’s eye widen before shooting a look towards Clarke, her expression showing regret over of how Clarke and she had fought, “Brittany, John, and Michel, came back to the home with the wildest story of how some huge wolf had eaten my favorite girl,” the woman cackles, Clarke doesn’t miss the distaste that colors her face when she looks at Catra, 

“You were only worried about Adora? What about Catra?” Clarke growled out the deep sound slowly waking the girls, she had not meant to do that, but she is so unbelievably angry right now. The woman’s gaze moved away from Catra and surprise colors her face before it slowly darkens, 

“We haven’t properly introduced ourselves, my name is Shadow Weaver, I am the blessed soul who is looking after the children who have lost their parents tragically,” Shadow Weaver, what a fitting name for such a horrid person, the female tried to lay a hand on Catra’s head but Clarke stepped away and older female looked highly offended, “and you are?” 

“Clarke,” she answered shortly moving further away when the female tried to get closer again. Shadow Weavers’ face became even darker as she glowered at Clarke, she knew the girls were awake now both were digging their fingers into her skin. Off to the side, Clarke can see that Anya was on the phone, which is really a good sign, it means she is calling the tribe to help them out. 

“Aren’t you an unpleasant person, who on earth raised you to be so improper,” Shadow Weaver hissed out towering over Clarke, the female may have the height advantage her but she is picking a fight with the wrong fucking alpha. She slowly lowered both girls and pushed them behind herself right away before the woman can even think of grabbing them, 

“Abominations like yourself, humans who somehow think they are entitled to treat others as objects,” Clarke snarled out exposing her fangs fearlessly and stepping closer to the female, the older human faltered taking a step away as Clarke slowly advanced, “monsters that feel like they belong in this world but in reality, a portal from hell just spat you out because not even the demons wanted you,” she felt no fear as made this older female cower away from Clarke, her face so shocked she doubted the female remembered to breathe. 

“wha-t ar-e you?!” the older female gasped out staring at Clarke with such fear that she just knew some of her wolf features have come out. She stretched out her fingers feeling the claws that have lengthened, her ears replaced with her normal ones lay flat against her skull, and her tail slowly twitched side to side all too eager to make the older female-run so Clarke can hunt her down. “Adora! Catra! Come over here at once!” the female shrieked at the girls, Clarke wouldn’t blame them if they wanted to get away from her, they must be so afraid, 

“Actually, they won’t be going anywhere with you Ms. Weaver, I’ve taken it upon myself to do a little background check on you and I bet you can imagine what I have learned,” Lexa spoke up finally, her voice coming from behind Clarke, she spared a quick glance to find the girls were actually looking at her curiously not in fear like she had been expecting. Catra is looking at her claws head tilted to the side while Adora is looking at her tail, her little handballing up like she wants to touch it. Clarke sensed the Shadow Weaver moving and she snapped her head back to the older female who foolishly tried to reach behind Clarke to try to grab the girls. She did not waste a second in gripping the older female’s wrist and held on tight, she pressed her claws against the inside of her wrist threatening to add more pressure. 

“If I were you, Ms. Weaver I would really think over my next actions, it might cost you dearly,” Anya’s voice mocked, Clarke’s pack sister began to tell the older female what will happen next, that she won’t be taking care of any children ever again and that she’ll likely be spending the rest of her time behind bars. Clarke is not sure if that means Shadow Weaver is going to get her own personal cage but either way, she is all too happy to hear the female will be punished. 

“Clarke, let go, why don’t you take the girls to my old house? My parents are out of town and it will be a lot more space than Anya’s place,” Lexa coaxed Clarke to release the older female but honestly, she really wanted to break the human's arm, yet she knows logically that would frighten the pups. Clarke nodded then dropped the female’s arm like it was trash before turning her back towards her and took a deep breath as she retracted her claws, “I’ll be there soon ok? Remember who you are baby,” Lexa leaned down kissing Clarke’s cheek before gently pushing her towards the pups, her mate to be handed her the fake pumpkins and plastic bag that held all the candy they collected tonight, 

“You’re the same wolf that helped as earlier huh?” Catra asked Clarke as she held out her hand showing no fear of Clarke’s current state, she smiles at the little one as she takes the offer and holds out her other hand for Adora. The little pup is still eyeing Clarke’s tail, she laughs softly, 

“I’ll let you touch my tail after we get into the house k?” Clarke tells Adora, the little one brightens right away and she grabs Clarke’s hand even starts to pull on her down the street, “and yes Catra, I am the same wolf that saved you from those mean teens,” Clarke held on to the girl’s hands carefully, her claws are still out by a lot and she doesn’t want to chance scratching either one of them. 

“So, you’re both a person and a wolf?” Adora asks well Clarke leads them down two houses and then up the pathway, she holds out the candy bags to pups to grab while she unlocks the door. 

“Yes, pretty cool huh?” Clarke grins at them starting to feel much better knowing the pups were not afraid of this new knowledge. Just down the road, there are flashing colors of blue and red, Clarke hurries to get the girls inside and close the right away, “but this is a big secret, promise you won't tell anyone else?” Clarke crouched down to their levels and she held out her pink to them as Anya has taught her, 

“I only ever tell Adora my secrets and she does the same thing, so your secret is safe with us,” Catra smiles wide, it is the biggest smile Clarke has seen the cat girl express willingly,

“Plus you kept your promise too, you helped us get away from Ms. Weaver,” Adora adds excitedly, the little ones began walking further into the house and Clarke leads them into the living room before they began wanting to explore, it has been far too long of a night and the girls needed to rest.

“How about we get ready for bed? I don’t know about you guys but I’m definitely wanting to sleep,” Clarke showed the girls where the lower bathroom was so they may do the routine things before sleeping, while the two worked on taking off their costumes she went to find them comfortable clothes. She did not have any troubles with finding the laundry room where she found some large shirts that the girls could use to sleep in, Clarke took them back to the girls, and then she waited in the living room. 

Clarke could still feel some tension in her body, her wolf mind urging her to change forms and honestly, she would feel better in her strongest form. While the girls still prepared themselves for bed she quickly took off her clothes and changed forms, she did it faster than she liked but she didn’t want to chance the girls seeing her switch bodies, Lexa had told her that is kind of scary. Once she was comfortably in her wolf, Clarke stretched out then shook out her fur, her better hearing sense of smell picked up on Lexa’s scent that grew closer, 

“Clarke?” a little voice called, she turned her head in the direction seeing Catra and Adora both looking at her from around the corner, Clarke wagged her tail for them and pawed at the ground. Might as well link with them, what would be the point of not doing it? They know what she really is now. Gentle as ever Clarke reached out to them and connected to them which she knew worked because they rubbed at their foreheads, 

“ _ It's ok girls, it's just me, you’re safe with me _ ,” Clarke pawed at the floor again urging the girls closer, the two moved forward after they understood that Clarke was speaking to them and it wasn’t just some random voice in their heads. She realized that the pair looked far more human now that the costumes were gone, a rather welcome sight in Clarke’s opinion. “I’ll explain this more in the morning ok. Let us just get our sleep tonight,” She curled onto her side using the couch to lean against for support as the girls crawled down and laid against her belly. She felt one of them run their finger through her tail and Clarke did not need to look to know that it was Adora, 

Clarke laid her head on her paws and began to let out some gentle purring luring the girls into sleep within moments. She turned her head a little to check on them, finding Adora snuggled on her lower belly while Catra had curled up into a ball against Adora’s stomach. Clarke purred louder, grateful to see their peaceful faces as they slept, she would love to fall asleep too, but Lexa's scent got stronger. She heard the front door open softly followed by a few footsteps and then her mate-to-be was standing by the entrance of the living room. Clarke disconnected with the girls and instead linked with Lexa, “  _ Hello my love, our pups have fallen asleep already _ ,” her tail thumped against that floor as Lexa came inside and claimed over her to fall onto the couch, 

“Clarke you know that I love you so much, but you know deep down that neither of us is ready to have pups yet,” Lexa whispered, her voice sounded so drained, Clarke didn’t want to push the subject any further a little afraid her mate to will say the girls need to back to the home. “Look we will talk about this in the morning, I am so freaking tired,” she yawned out, her words slightly slurred and Clarke sighed though she nodded in agreement and that was all it took before Lexa passed out. She closed her own eyes, Lexa’s words circling around her head, maybe they were not ready just yet? But Clarke did not want to give up the girls, she really wants to be a part of their lives somehow, she inhaled deeply before letting it out softly then allowed sleep to take her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa’s POV 

There are no questions about it, Clarke is more stubborn than a damn mule. She really had her heart set on keeping the girls and the girls really wanted to have Clarke. Lexa felt awful having to play the bad guy in this scenario but honestly mentally speaking, she was not ready to be a mom yet and neither was Clarke. No matter how much she pushed to say that she could do it, Lexa knows that Clarke should not be taking care of the girls when her girlfriend herself is not even mentally stable yet. 

And Lexa needed to be straightforward with Clarke about that truth, which of course she was not happy with, but she did not fight Lexa on that simple fact. Lexa has reassured Clarke that she can be part of the girl’s life, just not as a parental figure, she will be more like their big sister. Thanks to Lexa’s tribe, they were able to help her and Anya find someone within their own clan to foster the girls and Lexa knew the couple well enough to know they are the absolute best. If she remembered correctly, their names are Noelle and Molly, a lesbian couple who did not have any children of their own but were definitely up for foresting the girls for a short while. 

At first, Catra and Adora were very resentful since they wanted to be with Clarke so badly but after a few weeks of spending time with the Grayskull family, the girls began enjoying their time with them. Clarke had been rather down after having to let the girls become someone else’s and for a little while she became distant. Lexa had to think of a way to uplift her spirit, one of the ways to help improve the she-wolf’s mood was to promise that she had the final say in who got to adopt Catra and Adora, and whoever gave the girl’s their forever home they need to be accepted by Clarke. Her girlfriend is definitely happy with being given such an important task, but it was not enough to keep Clarke happy, so Lexa came up with another plan, one that she planned on surprising the she-wolf with. 

XX

“When is she getting back?” Catra asked eagerly clinging to the fence in Lexa’s backyard, Adora decided to spend her time waiting by playing with Jam and Jelly. Lexa sighed leaning back against the back door and took in a deep breath to remind herself to keep calm, this is not the first time Catra has asked that question. She has been going through the whole ordeal of speaking to the Grayskull couple over the last few weeks for this moment to happen. Lexa has gone through the trouble of finding out what the Grayskulls schedule was like to have the girls over every other weekend. The number of freaking hoops Lexa needed to jump through to have this whole thing up has just been awful and ever so draining, but she knows it will be worth it. 

“I don’t know Catra, literally I don’t know,” Lexa pressed her palm against her forehead, wondering where the heck her werewolf has taken off to now. Normally Clarke stays close by the house but being in such a poor mood, she has been going further out and has been staying out longer too. Plus, it probably did not help that Lexa asked Clarke to find mint leaves somewhere in the woods, Lexa does not even know if those grow in the wild. But she had needed the extra time so that Lexa could meet up halfway with the Grayskulls to pick up the girls and get back without her girlfriend noticing. Apparently, her request just worked out a little too well, 

“Catra, stop being so impatient, don’t you remember what Molly says?” Adora ran over to her best friend and claimed up the fence to make sure the girl is listening to her, “good things come to those who wait,” Catra shots her look but grumbles out an agreement before hopping down from the fence and walking over to pick up Jelly. Lexa watched as her kitten curled around Catra’s arm nipping lightly at her arm playfully, 

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Lexa suggested hopefully, it's not as though she did not like the girls, she has just watched over them for almost half the day on her own. Anya is out with some of their friends from work, while Lincoln is busy handling some paperwork for his dad’s business. She is not actually used to kids who seem to have endless energy and she did not know to keep them entrained. Lexa had been using the TV to her advantage by letting the girls choose whatever movies they wanted to see, which worked for a little bit but soon it was not enough. 

“No, thank you,” Adora smiles at her, the little one suddenly turned her head sharply towards the forest. Lexa stands up right away to make sure everything is ok, but then Jam starts to bark excitedly and runs up towards the corner of his cage tail whipping back and forth madly. She lets out a sigh of relief and sits back down as Catra put Jelly down and ran to join Adora. Lexa smiles at the familiar tickle that comes to her forehead and she sees that the girls must be going through the same because they rub at the spot on their heads. 

“ _ Lexa you didn’t _ !” Clarke yells overly excited, it is the first time in a while that her girlfriend has shown so much joy. Lexa does not get the chance to reply as Clarke comes pouncing through the bushes and savoring the trees in her haste to get to the house. She checks her phone to see the time, nice of Clarke to take about four hours to come back home but she will let this one slide. “ _ I love you; I love you; I love you; I love you! _ ” 

“Clarke!!” the girls screamed in unison and jumped off the fence as Clarke came running towards them and leaped over the fencing. The golden wolf’s muzzle is full of mint leaves and runs up to Lexa to drop them beside her before turning back to the girls. Catra and Adora throw themselves at Clarke, wrapping their arms around her chest, and Clarke falls back to cradle them on top of her. The golden wolf’s tail is moving so fast, Jelly becomes frantic in wanting to catch it and Jam is licking the she-wolf’s neck. Clarke hardly pays the pets any attention as she is so engrossed in kissing the girls and nuzzling their faces, 

“Get used to this Clarke, the girls will be coming over every other weekend from now on,” Lexa calls out to her not even sure the she-wolf can hear her over the girls squalling happily. But of course, Clarke hears her as she rolls over being sure to hold onto the girls before placing them on the ground. She sees that Jelly has managed to catch Clarke’s tail but now the poor things are surely regretting it because the kitten is going through whiplash as the golden wolf’s tail has not stopped wagging. Jelly is clinging on for dear life as she lets out furiousness meows since Clarke has not noticed her, 

“ _ Really?! The whole weekend we get to keep them?! _ ” Clarke asks though the golden wolf tilts her head confused as to why Lexa has started laughing uncontrollably. Jelly lets out another wail high pitched this time, and Clarke finally takes notice of the kitten, the she-wolf stops wagging her tail long enough for Catra to run up and pull the feline off. Catra sets the kitten down and Jelly cannot walk in a straight line as she stumbles in zig-zags before running into the house altogether. “ _ Sorry Jelly!” _ the she-wolf smiles sheepishly, lowering her ears obviously feeling guilty, 

“She’ll be fine Clarke,” Lexa laughs briefly and she presses a hand to her stomach as it began to ache, “how about you just go play with the girls while I get dinner ready?” she pushes off the steps and moves over to girlfriend giving her nose a little kiss then heads inside, all too happy to have some time to herself, 

“ _ Ok! Can I take them on a quick run? I won’t go far at all,” _ Clarke asked, already lowering herself on the ground to give the girls a chance to claim on top of her back. Lexa chuckles and nods that is all it takes for Clarke to turn around and hop over the fence again, 

“Not too fast! I don’t want to see a single scratch on those girl’s babe!” Lexa yelled out as the she-wolf disconnected and quickly vanished from sight, she shook her head not worried in the least. Lexa knows that the girls will be perfectly safe with Clarke, there was not anyone more protective, loving, and huge-hearted than that alpha. She can only imagine the number of trouble and pain in the ass situations to come up as they had the girls and Clarke learned more about what it means to be a kid, but it will be worth it, Lexa can just feel it in her bones. 

Lexa reached down to grab the mint leaves Clarke brought her and headed inside to put them inside the sink. Lexa found Jelly sitting on the counter, the little kitten still a bit lost, she did her best to not laugh at her again as went into the fridge and grabbed a piece of raw fish. She offered the treat to the kitten not being able to stop the chuckle that came out as the kitten stumbled closer and took the fish. Lexa scratched the base of her neck to really make up for what happened earlier, and Jelly purred at the affection. Jam came into the kitchen soon after and Lexa took out a piece of ham and tossed it to him before getting dinner ready. Which just meant finding her phone to call up a local pizza shop to come deliver, Lexa is way too damn tired to cook. And Clarke can have the joy of handling the girls for the rest of the day while she takes a much-needed nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did we enjoy this treat? I hope so XD  
> I'd love to hear which parts were your favorite and which made you laugh most!
> 
> Also if 1000 people give this story lots of love (kudos, comments, and reads) I'll start a little series of Clarke experiencing all the coming up holidays for the first time. XD
> 
> Let me know if the errors are really bad, cause if it is I'll go back and edit but it wont be until school is done. 
> 
> Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?  
> -YuriWolf


End file.
